


Green mush yuck!

by Blue_sky_eye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Modern Era, Temper Tantrums, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_sky_eye/pseuds/Blue_sky_eye
Summary: Iruka is trying to feed little toddler Naruto peas flavored baby food and Naruto is NOT having it, who could blame him? Who would actually eat that green mush?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 40





	Green mush yuck!

Iruka sat Naruto down in his highchair '"alright Naruto are you ready for lunch?" Naruto responded with a clap of his hands and a loud shriek of excitement. Iruka chuckled sitting in front of his a jar and a little spoon in his hand "I was thinking of trying something diffrent today naru-chan, instead of sweet potato I decided to get peas flavored!" He scooped up some on a spoon "open wide naru" he said as he shoveled it into his mouth as soon as it entered Narutos face became almost as green as the mush before apitting it out on the tray "aw come on naru, just try it one more time?" He said trying to get him to eat one more spoonful Naruto shook his head no but Iruka kept on trying which caused Naruto to burst into tears "come on Naruto its not that bad, its just peas!" He sighed "just one more bite?" Kakashi stepped into the kitchen "what's wrong with little naru?" Kakashi asked walking up to them "he won't eat it Kashi" Kakashi sighed "hand it over" Iruka gave him the little jar and spoon "open wide for dada" Kakashi tried "No papa!" Naruto yelled both men stared wide eyed "did....did he just say his first words?" Kakashi asked "I think so" iruka wore a huge smile picking up Naruto "Naru can you say dada again?" Kakashi asked "Dada!" Naruto said loudly "good job naru!" Kakashi praised "can you say papa?" Iruka asked "p...papa" Naruto said "Good job!" Iruka praised sitting him back into his highchair "I guess you can have sweet potato flavored baby food today" Iruka said with a sigh


End file.
